And Now, Troublesome?
by Temari Wind's Lady
Summary: Continuação da fic "How Can I To Love You, Idiot?". É a ida de Temari para Konoha, para ajudar num evento que acontecerá lá e unirá Suna e Konoha. E, também, será o reencontro da garota com Shikamaru. Leiam o/.
1. Prólogo Desértico

– **P**rólogo **D**esértico –

"_Ele disse que gostaria de ser como uma nuvem... Mas por que não uma estrela?"._

A garota de Suna contemplava distraidamente o céu noturno, coberto pelo manto negro que era a noite. As estrelas se mostravam exuberantes, deixando o céu salpicado de pequenos pontos esbranquiçados e intensamente brilhantes. Aquele brilho... Como prendia a atenção da kunoichi! Era surpreendente, para as pessoas que não a conheciam direito, uma comandante rígida como ela estar fitando as estrelas naquela passividade. Porém, não era apenas nas estrelas que a jovem pensava... Um certo shinobi de Konoha, que fazia das sombras sua arma, também passava pela cabeça da garota. Ela estava sobre uma grande duna, a areia naquele ponto era fina e macia, sendo agradável ao toque. Porém, estava um tanto frio naquela noite, no Deserto. Mas a ninja não parecia se incomodar, de fato, estava acostumada. O céu iluminado era sua única companhia naquela vasta imensidão composta por quilômetros de areia. Tudo ali parecia meio azulado e coberto por uma fina camada de luz, vinda das estrelas. Como gostava delas! Eram suas protetoras, de certa maneira... Sentiu-se tola ao pensar nisso. Que diabos! Eram apenas estrelas... Formações que ela nem poderia imaginar como eram de fato ou se sequer ainda existiam. Afinal, elas podiam ainda estar brilhando, mas na verdade já terem deixado de existir.

Ela estava realmente desatenta naquele lugar, poderia ser facilmente atacada. Mas aquele local era raramente visitado, poucas pessoas tinham o privilégio de pisar naquele solo arenoso. Portanto, quando uma pessoa se aproximava silenciosamente dela, a jovem nem ao menos se deu conta.

– Feh... Problemática.

Temari se virou rapidamente, seu coração aos pulos. Era ele? O que faria em Suna, naquela noite? E, ainda mais, como a achara? Perturbada e sentindo as bochechas arderem, devia estar corada, ela finalmente o encarou.

Estava como sempre, sereno e parecendo entediado. Usava suas roupas habituais, esverdeadas, e a olhava com um olhar entre curioso e divertido. Realmente, deveria ser estranho para ele a encontrar em tal situação. Mas, para ela, nada mais importava. Shikamaru estava ali novamente, podia vê-lo, sentir o cheiro suave desprendido do garoto, propagando-se até ela através da fraca brisa que varria o lugar, levantando ocasionalmente espirais de areia. Com um grande sorriso, a ninja murmurou:

– Idiota...

Levantou-se e se jogou contra o garoto, apertando-o com força contra si. Aquele contato, o calor reconfortante que passava de um para o outro, era tão agradável que ela poderia ficar ali durante toda a eternidade. Porém, bem antes disso, o contato foi rompido. Ele, gentilmente, segurou-a pela cintura e afastou-a de si apenas alguns centímetros. Fitava a garota, surpreso, porém, parecendo alegre. Um sorriso simples se formou nos lábios do jovem, o qual expressava o jeito de ser do mesmo. Logo, fechara os olhos, aproximando-se novamente da kunoichi, rapidamente eliminando a pouca distância que separava os lábios dos dois. A manipuladora do vento já podia sentir a respiração lenta dele tocar suavemente sua face, quando um alto grito a trouxe de volta a realidade.

– TEMARI! ABRE LOGO ESSA PORTA! – a voz grave de seu irmão, Kankurou, saía ligeiramente abafada pela porta do quarto estar fechada.

Ainda um pouco zonza, a garota abriu subitamente os olhos, com a respiração rápida e a pulsação acelerada. O que acontecera? Minutos atrás parecia estar no Deserto... E havia também o idiota... Após alguns segundos, a compreensão começou a se alastrar pela mente dela. Fora tudo um sonho, apenas um sonho. Praguejou baixinho, por que tinha de sentir tanto a falta daquele maldito garoto?

– TEMARI!! – novamente, a voz do seu irmão soou, arrancando-a de seus pensamentos.

– JÁ VOU, ESTÚPIDO! VAI BRINCAR COM SUAS BONECAS E PÁRA DE ME ENCHER! – gritou com todo o fôlego que pode reunir no momento, o que aquele infeliz queria?

– 'TÁ LEGAL! QUANDO O GAARA VIER AQUI "BRINCAR" COM A AREIA DELE, AÍ EU VOU RIR! – foi a fala final se seu irmão, que saiu, pisando forte, da porta de seu quarto.

Xingando-o com todas as ofensas que lembrava, Temari levantou-se e notou, sobressaltada, que já devia ser tarde. Havia comprado um relógio recentemente, que ficara pregado, cuidadosamente, na parede. Olhou para ele e percebeu o porquê do escândalo de Kankurou: já passava das nove e ela nem tinha começado a se trocar. Saltando da cama, correu para o banheiro, tinha de estar no escritório do Kazekage às dez.

Após um rápido banho, a jovem colocou suas roupas e seu equipamento, prendendo também o cabelo. Por fim, amarrou a bandana da testa, apertando o nó com força. Eram nove e meia, ela ainda tinha tempo. Desceu as escadas ainda em alta velocidade, quase caindo ao parar na cozinha. Seu irmão já havia saído e a deixara sozinha.

"Aquele maldito me paga!".

Engoliu um café da manhã preparado de qualquer jeito, composto por algumas torradas e um copo de leite. Finalmente, podia sair. Tinha por volta de quinze minutos, se fosse correndo, teria tempo... Ainda tinha tempo...

Depois de uma corrida frenética pelas ruas arenosas e quase vazias de Suna, Temari alcançava a entrada para a enorme construção que era a central administrativa de sua Vila. Empurrando qualquer um que visse em sua frente, a garota finalmente parou ofegando, na porta da habitação do Kazekage. Bateu com as costas das mãos na porta, três vezes, e aguardou uma resposta. Essa veio de maneira habitual:

– Entre... – a voz fria de seu irmão mais novo era sempre imperturbável.

Após sua respiração voltar ao normal, ela abriu a porta e entrou, com passos rápidos. O escritório estava como sempre, simplório, mas muito bem organizado.

Os papéis sobre a mesa de Gaara estavam sobrepostos em pequenas pilhas e as pequenas janelas que davam vista para Suna se mostravam atrás do grande líder.  
– Está atrasada, Temari... – comentou, com certa reprovação em sua voz.

"Merda...".

– Eu... Acordei tarde, Gaara. Mas... – ela tentou cortar aquele assunto – Enfim, por que me chamou?

O ruivo levantou as sobrancelhas não existentes, ela fora um tanto prepotente. Mas não tinha tempo para perder com besteiras, tinha uma quantidade enorme de trabalho pela frente.

– Tenho uma missão para você. É algo simples, portanto, espero que não falhe. – seu tom foi cortante – Preciso que vá até Konoha e ajude nos preparativos de um evento que teremos lá. Será uma festa de confraternização entre Konoha e Suna, logo, os habitantes de ambas as Vilas estarão lá. Mande-me relatórios durante a semana, que é o tempo que falta para o evento, para que eu me mantenha informado. Parta o mais brevemente possível e é só.

A garota se manteve em silêncio por alguns segundos. Uma missão em Konoha? Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa, além de um trabalho cansativo, reveria seu idiota! Tentando controlar a agitação que imediatamente se apoderou dela, olhou para o irmão, assentindo com a cabeça, para depois dizer:

– Certo, posso me retirar, então? – perguntou, instintivamente levando as mãos à cintura.

Por um momento, pareceu que um olhar divertido prevaleceu no olhar vazio de seu irmão mais novo. Será que ele sabia...? Porém, quando olhou novamente, já voltara àquela frieza de sempre.

– Uma última coisa... – hesitou por um momento – Entregue isto à Ino. – disse, e estendeu em direção à kunoichi uma carta muito bem lacrada.

Um sorriso foi esboçado nos lábios da garota.

– Claro... Até mais, Gaara. E... – repentinamente, percebeu. Ele poderia ter mandado qualquer outra ninja para aquela missão, mas a mandara – Obrigada.

O Kazekage inclinou a cabeça para o lado, num gesto ambíguo. Após fitar por longos segundos o rosto da irmã, voltou o olhar para os papéis sobre sua mesa. Realmente, tinha muito trabalho.

Ela deu de ombros, já estava habituada com o jeito inexpressivo do irmão. Logo, retirou-se da sala, descendo os corredores num passo mais rápido que o necessário, queria partir o mais breve possível. Por acaso, cruzou com Kankurou no corredor final e fez questão de não olhar para ele, gesto repetido pelo garoto. Após uma caminhada apressada e impaciente, cumprimentando rudemente um ou outro ninja que estava na rua, ela chegou à sua casa. Precisaria de roupas e mantimentos para a viagem, depois, poderia partir.

Em pouco tempo, reunira todo o material necessário. Levava consigo kunais e shurikens na bolsa que levava na cintura, além de tarjas explosivas e um carretel de náilon. Como mantimentos, reunira alguns alimentos encontrados em sua casa e uma espécie de "ração" para longas viagens. Por fim, escolheu alguns kimonos, saias, blusas e roupas íntimas em seu armário e enfiou tudo na mochila que já usara anteriormente, junto com os mantimentos bem embrulhados. Então, prendeu a mochila ao leque e saiu andando de casa, uma estranha calma se apoderava dela. Ainda tinha uma longa viagem e ficar se torturando não iria ajudar em nada. Pisando firme, ela amassava a areia sob seus pés, olhando para frente, evitando olhar para o Sol que se mantinha alto àquela hora, causando um calor infernal. Depois de caminhar mais algum tempo, finalmente chegou à fenda que dava acesso à Vila. Passou pela breve escuridão da passagem, que também era um tanto fria, e saiu diretamente no grande Deserto, que se estendia à sua frente, desafiando-a. A garota aceitou prontamente o desafio, afundando o pé na areia escaldante e dando assim, o primeiro passo em direção ao seu destino.

--

_Bem, explicações o/. Esse prólogo é o início da segunda parte da fanfic "_**How Can I To Love You, Idiot?**_", cujo link postarei aqui, também xD. /secure/livepreview.php?storyid4056201&chapter1  
_

_Aos que já leram a primeira parte da fic, meus agradecimentos o/. Espero que gostem dessa continuação e me desculpem a demora, estive ocupada demais xx! Maas, agora, vou tentar ir mais rápido ee! Logo o primeiro capítulo chega._

_Naruto não me pertence eê. Se pertencesse, a Temari e o Shikamaru já estaríam juntos e o "Sasquê" morto uu!_

_Enjoy o/._

_See ya'._


	2. Capítulo 1 – Idiota

**C**apítulo **U**m – **I**diota

Foram longos três dias de viagem, passados despercebidos pela kunoichi. Ela viajara com uma velocidade impressionante, ainda mais por estar sozinha. Não tivera maiores problemas do que com alguns ladrões, enquanto percorria a longa floresta que antecedia Konoha. Claro que com a força proveniente de seu leque, fora fácil os derrotar e prosseguir com a viagem. Ao fim do terceiro dia, quando o céu já se tingia de um negrume intenso, Temari já pisava nas últimas folhas da floresta de Konoha. O portão já era visível e uma empolgação tomou conta da garota. Finalmente chegara! Além de cansada, estava ansiosa para ver seu "idiota".

Geralmente, ele estaria no portão para recepcioná-la, porém, para sua surpresa, não percebeu nenhum movimento por ali. O que estaria acontecendo? Nervosa, ela foi andando lentamente para dentro da Vila. Os guardas que ali estavam a reconheceram e permitiram a passagem. Sua testa estava franzida e seus passos eram suaves, quase inaudíveis para uma pessoa comum. A escuridão e a brisa fria que passava por ali envolveram a jovem, deixando-a ainda mais preocupada. Shikamaru poderia ser preguiçoso, mas jamais faltaria a uma missão.

Porém, veio-lhe um pensamento que deveria ser óbvio. Talvez a Hokage não houvesse o enviado, por ele estar alguma missão, ou mesmo, por achar que a garota já poderia se virar sozinha na Vila. Respirou fundo, tentando relaxar, mas, por algum motivo, estava com um mau pressentimento. Tinha a impressão de que veria algo realmente desagradável em breve e, quando concluiu isso, viu um movimento um pouco à frente.

Quase correu em direção ao local aonde vira o tal movimento, talvez ele só tivesse se atrasado! Já podia distinguir duas formas, uma delas tinha certeza de ser a de Shikamaru, pelos cabelos que espetavam para cima, presos num rabo. Mas qual seria a outra? A jovem arqueou uma sobrancelha e, quando já chegara praticamente atrás dele, vira que os braços de uma garota, a qual era razoavelmente familiar, passavam pelo pescoço de seu amado.

– Nara Shikamaru... – disse Temari, em uma voz alta e sádica – Escapando dos serviços, é?

Uma raiva começava a borbulhar dentro dela, escorrendo por seu ser como alguma criatura pegajosa e venenosa. Queria acabar com aqueles dois, matá-los da forma mais cruel e terrível que pudesse pensar. Sua mão tremia tamanha era sua ira, mas ela a apertou, para que essa parasse. Um perfume adocicado e enjoativo se propagou até ela, com a nova brisa que veio. Subitamente, compreendeu. Era a suposta namorada de seu irmão, aquela maldita loira que viera atazanar sua vida. Aquilo não aplacara sua raiva, apenas tornara-a ainda mais intensa. Que diabos ela fazia com o idiota dela?? Não sabia, mas iria descobrir. Cenas envolvendo os dois já se passavam por sua mente, em alta velocidade. Como pudera ser tão ingênua? Era óbvio que deviam ter algo, afinal, eram do mesmo time há séculos e ela... O que poderia fazer? Vivia longe dele! E seu irmão? Mataria ambos se soubesse daquilo... Agora, certa apreensão se uniu à ira.

Shikamaru sabia, sabia que ela chegaria logo. Falara com Tsunade naquele dia, mais cedo, e recebera a missão de recepcioná-la. Nada poderia deixar o ninja mais feliz, pois finalmente a reveria! Seria um saco, claro, ficar esperando-a, principalmente por não saber o horário exato, mas valeria a pena se pudesse rever sua "problemática".

O garoto achara realmente chato passar todo aquele tempo longe dela, ocupado em missões enfadonhas e, para ele, sem sentido. Portanto, estava animado, sim, animado de uma maneira que só ela conseguia fazê-lo ficar. Arrumara-se com um pouco mais de cuidado naquele dia, para que ficasse bem para ela. Sentiu-se meio idiota com aquilo, mas não era assim que ela o chamava? Por fim, foi para lá e ficou deitado embaixo de uma árvore próxima, esperando. Seus pensamentos divagavam, enquanto o céu ia perdendo seu colorido da tarde que era substituído pelo negro noturno. Foi quando percebeu que alguém se aproximava e seu coração se agitou, seria sua problemática?

Para a frustração dele, era só sua companheira de time, Ino, que parecia mesmo triste. Shikamaru e ela conversaram por algum tempo e ele descobriu o motivo: sentia falta do irmão de Temari, Gaara. O jovem tentara consolá-la, pois a kunoichi do clã Yamanaka parecia realmente mal. Até chorara com ele, deixando-o ainda mais sem jeito. No momento em que sua problemática finalmente chegara, estava apenas a abraçando, para que pudessem se despedir ali. Porém, não planejara que ela o visse daquele modo, então, ficou sem fala por alguns segundos. O nervosismo pelo tom com qual a garota se dirigira a ele mesclado à felicidade de revê-la tornaram a fala ainda mais difícil.

– Temari! Você chegou agora? Sabe, foi um saco ficar aqui te esperando... – tentou parecer casual, mas suas mãos suavam frio. Obviamente, já largara Ino, que limpava o rosto e se afastava de Shikamaru rapidamente.

– Heh, parece que você teve com o que se distrair, não? Aliás, estou atrapalhando algo? – sorriu debochadamente, com o sangue pulsando nas veias, aceleradamente.

– Mas q... – finalmente, ele entendeu. Ela deveria estar achando que ele estava com a Ino, o que o deixou cansado. Como a ninja poderia pensar algo assim? – Feh, sempre problemática... – ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, por costume – Não é nada disso, eu só estava me despedindo dela.

– Ahh! Claro, que bela despedida. Mas isso não é problema meu. E considere sua missão concluída, eu sei achar o caminho do hotel sozinha. Aproveite o resto da noite com sua... Amiguinha. – levou as mãos à cintura e se lembrou da carta que deveria entregar – Ah, aqui está, uma carta de Gaara para ela. Entregue você mesmo.

Ela, então, deu a carta para o garoto, evitando de qualquer maneira tocar na mão dele. Ino, que permanecera muda durante todo o diálogo, manifestou-se, fazendo menção de falar:

– Tema...

– Até mais, para vocês. – concluiu, sem ao menos olhar novamente para os dois. Saiu dali, pisando duro e com a respiração mais rápida.

"Saco... Como vou resolver isso, agora?".

Foi o último pensamento do garoto, enquanto observava a ninja se afastar. Não iria segui-la, não agora... Era melhor esperar a garota se acalmar antes de ir atrás dela. E, afinal, tinha de levar Ino para casa, a qual voltara a chorar.  
– Ino? Por que está chorando? – disse, com os ombros mais curvados ainda.

– Eu... Eu... A carta... Vocês... Desculpe, Shikamaru... – disse, enquanto limpava as lágrimas que escorriam com insistência. Aquilo não era normal dela, mas realmente sentia falta do Kazekage e tinha medo que Temari dissesse algo a ele.

– Feh, esquece isso... Amanhã eu me resolvo com aquela problemática, é apenas ciúme. – deu de ombros, enquanto moveu a cabeça para o lado, indicando que deveriam sair dali.

– Pelo menos, isso quer dizer que ela gosta de você, hah... – deu um sorrisinho para ele, por entre as lágrimas e se pôs a andar.

– É, suponho que sim... – Shikamaru nunca se sentira tão cansado, além de ter voltado de uma missão recentemente, aquele reencontro havia sido desgastante. Queria deitar e dormir um pouco, para poder pensar melhor no dia seguinte.

Temari amassaria o chão se este não fosse tão duro. Seus olhos queimavam, ameaçando marejar. Não acreditava no que havia visto e, pior, ele nem fora atrás dela! Amaldiçoava o ninja, xingando-se ao mesmo tempo. Seguia furiosamente pelas ruas na qual ainda existiam alguns transeuntes, não era tão tarde assim. Sentiu que acotovelava algumas pessoas, mas estava longe de ligar. Só queria se deitar e esquecer aquela confusão toda. Havia ficado tão feliz, esperançosa em vê-lo novamente... Ainda mais depois daquela última noite, há três meses atrás, na qual ambos se entregaram completamente. Lembrar daquilo fez a kunoichi corar e sentir-se ainda pior.

Quase bateu na porta do hotel no qual ficaria por ir praticamente de maneira automática até lá. A hospedaria, um grande e conceituado hotel de Konoha, era grande e quadrado, com o teto de madeira, seguindo o padrão das casas dali.

O nome do local era um tanto idiota, pelo menos assim ela o julgou. "Recanto das Folhas" era o tal nome. Abriu a porta e adentrou no local, tendo uma breve conversa com o recepcionista, que lhe deu a chave do quarto.

Entrou, quase derrubando a porta, acendeu a luz, jogou a mala num canto e colocou o leque cuidadosamente sobre o chão, ao lado da cama. O quarto era razoavelmente grande, com um pequeno armário, uma cama de casal, uma grande janela do lado contrário à cama, uma mesa-de-cabeceira e uma pequena porta que dava acesso a um banheiro. A garota resolveu tomar um banho, tentando relaxar e tirar do corpo a sujeira da viagem, além dos pensamentos que perturbavam sua mente. Soltou o cabelo e entrou no chuveiro, deixando a água escorrer por todo seu corpo. Após acabar o banho, ela se enrolou numa toalha, já mais calma, e sentou na cama. Aquele lugar a lembrou de um outro quarto, em sua Vila... Balançou a cabeça, não iria ficar se torturando daquela maneira! Secou-se, agitando os cabelos molhados com a toalha, e pegou uma camisola leve que havia trazido, esta de cor negra. Colocou-a e apagou a luz, para depois enfiar-se na cama, enrolando-se no lençol que havia sobre ela. Fechou os olhos e bloqueou todos os pensamentos que poderiam ter relação com o garoto. Exausta como estava, não demorou a dormir. Seu último pensamento foi:

"Amanhã será um novo dia e terei de agüentar a companhia dele durante uma semana toda. Tsh, ele é mesmo um idiota, por que foi fazer isso comigo?"

Pensou, e adormeceu de vez, com a pequena esperança de que tudo não houvesse passado de um mal entendido.

--

_**S**__im, todos os meus primeiros capítulos são curtos D:! Não tem jeito mesmo eê.  
Mas foi feito com carinho, ok ;;'? /drama_

_Espero que gostem, leiam e comentem o/. Não necessariamente nessa ordem (?).  
Eu sei, está meio triste D:', mas fazer o quê xD. Amanhã é um novo dia '-'._

_Sem mais comentários, o segundo capítulo virá em breve._

_Obrigada a todos que comentaram e à Kagome, que "betou" o capítulo xD._

_Enjoy!_

_See ya'_


	3. Capítulo 2 – Irritação

**C**apítulo **D**ois – Irritação

**J**á era de manhã, quando a kunoichi bruscamente acordou. Havia barulhos vindos do outro lado de sua porta, batidas rápidas e fracas na madeira do portal. Após abrir os olhos e balançar de leve a cabeça, a garota se levantou, amaldiçoando quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da porta. Esquecendo-se que usava apenas um pijama e ainda meio cambaleante, ela girou a maçaneta, abrindo apenas uma fresta, para depois espiar quem ali estava. A garota ficou surpresa, era alguém que ela não imaginaria estar ali, principalmente tão cedo.

...

Shikamaru havia deitado cedo naquela noite e dormido rapidamente. Não queria nem pensar no quão problemático seria explicar à garota o que acontecera momentos antes. Porém, para sua infelicidade, recebera um recado de que deveria acordar extremamente cedo – por volta das sete horas –, para ser levado por algum ninja ao lugar onde seria feita a tal festa. Ao acordar com o barulho irritante de seu despertador, parou por alguns segundos, lembrando-se do por que ainda mantinha os olhos abertos. Desativou o alarme, soltando um longo suspiro, e se encaminhou para o armário onde ficavam suas roupas cotidianas.

– SHIKAMARU! – a voz forte de sua mãe ressoou pelo aposento – Venha logo, ele já chegou.

"Tsh, quem será? Precisavam vir tão cedo, afinal...?

Um tanto mal humorado, ele acabou de se vestir apressadamente, prendendo os cabelos no já conhecido penteado, uma espécie de rabo de cavalo para cima. Saiu com o passo arrastado do quarto, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

– Yare, yare... Já estou aqui... – falou com a voz lenta, soltando um grave bocejo logo após.

– Oe, Oe, Shikamaru! Como consegue dormir tanto, 'tte bayo? Vamos logo, o Kakashi-sensei estará nos esperando lá, com aquela garota de Suna...

O coração do garoto palpitou de maneira desconfortável e ele parou de ouvir. Garota de Suna? Obviamente, só poderia ser ela. Então, veriam-se novamente assim, tão cedo? Ele nem tivera tempo de pensar no que dizer a ela. Supondo que a jovem o deixasse falar, é claro. Apesar de seus receios, não pôde deixar de sentir uma agitação no estômago... Sua problemática fazia falta, afinal de contas.

– E depois, vamos ter que arrumar tudo! Vai ser muito bom! Imagina só, vários caras fortes de Suna, esperando por uma luta e... Shikamaru, está me ouvindo? – Naruto olhava com irritação para o outro, seus olhos azuis flamejando.

– Ahn? Ah, é, isso vai ser um saco... – o ninja suspirou novamente, mas falhou ao tentar esconder a agitação em sua voz.

– Ei, ei... Me diz uma coisa? Você e aquela garota... Estão saindo? – o loiro lhe lançou um olhar maldoso, com um sorriso infantil brincando nos lábios.

Shikamaru hesitou. Deveria abrir o jogo, dizer que sim e que não era nada demais? Se bem que... Era melhor conversar com Temari antes de tomar essa atitude, por que talvez... Talvez ela nem o quisesse mais. Esse pensamento fez com que o coração do shinobi sentisse uma repentina pontada de dor, a qual se propagou até rosto.

– Oe, foi brincadeira, sabe? Não precisa ficar bravo... – voltou a falar o portador da Kyuubi, com uma expressão assustada. Nunca vira seu amigo daquela maneira.

O ninja das sombras balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Não é nada disso. Eu... Não estou saindo com ela. Enfim, não tínhamos que ir? – ele tratou de colocar na face sua expressão entediada, para tranquilizar ao outro, o que de fato funcionou.

– Claro, claro, vamos logo. Já sabe onde vai ser? – Naruto simplesmente não conseguia se manter calado.

– No centro de Konoha, imagino... Numa das ruas principais. – o garoto deduziu rapidamente, enquanto se punha a andar para fora de sua casa.

– Aham, exatamente. Pelo que a baa-chan disse, vamos ter várias barracas de comida! – ele exclamou, parecendo encantado com a idéia.

– Uau... – retrucou o garoto, com um sarcasmo pronunciado – Será que podemos ir mais rápido? Feh, quero acabar logo com isso.

– É pressa para ver a namorada, haha! – brincou o garoto das orbes azuladas, logo voltando a falar mais seriamente – Claro, vamos acelerar. Tente me acompanhar, 'tte bayo!

"Cara, como ele pode ser tão empolgado? Apesar de que melhorou nesses últimos anos...".

Com este pensamento em mente, Shikamaru acelerou o passo, seguindo Naruto, em sua lateral. Logo, ambos percorriam os telhados de Konoha, saindo das propriedades do clã Nara e ganhando distância dentro da cidade, tentando chegar ao local o mais rápido que pudessem...

...

– Olá, Temari-san! – com um sorriso simpático, um ninja de cabelos prateados a encarava pela fresta da porta, educadamente curioso.

– Hm? Ah, olá, Kakashi. O que faz por aqui tão cedo? – seu tom era um tanto ácido, demonstrando seu desagrado.

– Não sabe? – o homem se inclinou levemente para frente – Tenho que a acompanhar até o local onde deverá fiscalizar o andamento do evento. – resumiu, com um toque de tédio mesclando-se à sua voz.

Temari ponderou durante alguns segundos, o sono ainda lhe atrapalhando. Após se lembrar sobre o que ele falava, irritou-se ao perceber que não fora avisada da vinda dele. Ainda sem abrir totalmente a porta, ela se endireitou e disse, num tom de voz forte:

– Certo, mas... Eu não fui avisada de sua vinda, então espere aí fora enquanto me troco. – ao concluir a fala, pensou ter visto um resquício de malícia no olhar do ninja, que já descia para esperá-la no saguão do hotel, quando ela parou para olhar melhor.

"Esse tarado maldito... Não sei o que tem nesses homens de Konoha e...".

Sua mente rapidamente divagou até Shikamaru. A garota corou, ao se lembrar que apesar da aparência, seu amante não tinha nada de passivo em outros quesitos. Logo após, um gosto amargo veio à sua boca, quando ela se lembrou do que acontecera na noite anterior. Balançando novamente a cabeça, a kunoichi foi trocar de roupa, optando por trocar o kimono habitual por uma saia curta e preta, com uma faixa vermelha escura – a qual tinha longas pontas, que chegavam até o fim da parte traseira das coxas da garota –, amarrada firmemente à sua cintura. Na parte de cima, trajava uma blusa de um roxo muito escuro, quase preto, com mangas curtas e um decote em v. Após isso, colocou a pochete com suas armas na cintura e o leque em suas costas, além da rede em sua panturrilha. Por fim, prendeu seus cabelos em quatro marias-chiquinhas e amarrou a bandana a testa.

Quando chegou ao saguão, não se surpreendeu ao ver o ninja copiador encostado na parede, com seu pequeno livro de capa verde aberto e sendo segurado apenas por uma mão. Não precisou anunciar sua presença, pois assim que pisou próximo a ele, o outro fechou o livro, desviando o olhar deste para a garota. Pareceu agradavelmente surpreso, ao ver as vestes curtas que essa trajava, mas nada disse sobre isso.

– Então está pronta, certo? Siga-me, não é longe daqui. – disse ele, e disparou porta a fora, certamente ansioso para acabar logo com aquilo e retomar sua leitura.

...

– É aqui, Shikamaru! Vamos descer! – gritou o loiro, já se precipitando para a rua logo abaixo deles.

– Yare, yare... Só tem algumas barracas aqui, por que tive que vir? – ele falou, enquanto lançava um rápido olhar para o lugar e notava que o motivo principal de seu interesse ainda não estava ali.

O "esqueleto" do evento já estava montado. As madeiras que sustentariam as barracas já estavam em formação e algumas até cobertas por panos coloridos ou sem cor alguma. No início da rua, porém, havia uma grande faixa, mantida no alto por duas hastes também de madeira, com os seguintes dizeres:

**"SEJAM BEM-VINDOS AO FESTIVAL DE CONFRATERNIZAÇÃO KONOHA-SUNA!".**

Essas palavras estavam escritas em letras garrafais e de um verde escuro. Fincada ao chão, havia uma placa que restringia a entrada de não-autorizados. Nos tetos das casas, havia fios nos quais seriam colocadas luzes e algumas bandeirolas no todo dos mesmos. Um tanto festivo, um tanto chato, na visão de Shikamaru. O garoto soltou um longo suspirou, aquilo seria, definitivamente, um saco.

– Oe, Kakashi-sensei! – Naruto acenava alegremente para alguém que chegava, acompanhado de uma outra figura, a qual só poderia ser...

– Ora, ora. O Nara acordado tão cedo? Impressionante... – Temari usou o tom mais debochado que possuía ao se dirigir ao garoto, com sua voz um tanto alta, devido a certa distância que os separava.

O ninja aguardou a aproximação deles para que pudesse responder. Quando ela entrou perfeitamente em seu foco, porém, ele perdeu a linha de pensamento. A garota estava linda! Trocara as vestes de antes, um tanto conservadoras, por aquelas mais provocantes, que lembravam vagamente as que ela usava anos atrás. Sentiu a área das bochechas quente, estaria corado?

– Shikamaru... ? O que há com você? – Naruto o encarava, agora parecendo seriamente preocupado. Kakashi apenas sorria misteriosamente, por baixo da máscara que sempre usava.

– Feh, não é nada. É só essa problemática que fica me enchendo o saco. – resmungou, com o pior humor possível. Toda a expectativa de encontrá-la se derretera, ao ver que o humor dela não melhorara.

– Certo, então. Deixaremos vocês sozinhos. Vamos, Naruto, você tem que ver a Hokage agora. – disse ele, e deu uma discreta piscadela para Shikamaru, antes de sair correndo.

– Até mais, casalzinho! – debochou o loiro, e saiu atrás de Kakashi.

Um silêncio desagradável tomou conta do local. Como haviam chegado àquele ponto? Ambos olhavam para o chão, sem coragem de se encarar. O comentário do Naruto os deixara envergonhados, um lembrete de que, bem ou mal, ainda estavam juntos.

Shikamaru foi o primeiro a tomar uma ação, algo peculiar, considerando sua personalidade. Mas era sempre assim perto dela. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e, ligeiramente curvado, pôs-se a olhar o local novamente.

– Então, acha que está bom o suficiente para os "padrões de Suna"? – disse ele, com uma ponta de sarcasmo em sua voz.

Temari demorou alguns segundos para reagir, tentando achar uma resposta para a provocação. Colocou as costas das mãos na cintura e, com um meio sorriso, respondeu:

– Para os níveis de Konoha, está até razoável. Porém, acabamos de começar, não há muito para se ver. Afinal, o que temos de fazer aqui? – queria apenas sair dali, a companhia dele estava a sufocando.

– Pelo que sei, devemos aguardar a equipe que está montando e monitorá-los, sugerindo e etc... Vai ser um saco. – o garoto fechou os olhos alguns segundos, sonolento.

– Dessa vez, sou obrigada a concordar. Vai ser um saco, ainda mais com você aqui... – ela disse, soltando um longo suspiro, suas palavras eram ambíguas. Não que ele a irritasse, mas era insuportável ficar perto dele sem tocá-lo.

Ele não disse nada. Era melhor ignorar o mau humor da garota. Quando acabassem aquilo tudo, provavelmente no horário do almoço, o ninja iria conversar com ela e esclarecer aquela história de uma vez.

– Shikamaru-sama? – uma voz fina chamou, logo atrás deles.

Ao se virarem, constataram sem surpresa que o grupo finalmente chegara. Eram cerca de vinte pessoas, todas trajando kimonos brancos e com expressões curiosas. A pessoa que falara primeiro era uma bela garota, com o longo cabelo castanho pendendo solto até suas costas. Ela fitava Shikamaru com uma expressão próxima a reverência, seus olhos azulados não desviavam um segundo do rosto do garoto. O fato foi notado por Temari, que sentiu uma onda de irritação percorrer todo seu corpo. Então era assim que as garotas o viam? Para seu alívio, porém, ele não parecia se afetar pela beleza da garota. Seu tom era de puro tédio quando voltou a falar, para que todos o ouvissem:

– Bem, é bom que tenham chego. Já sabem o que tem de fazer, então não se demorem. Essa daqui é Sabaku No Temari, irmã do Kazekage e jounin de Suna. Qualquer dúvida, é só perguntar a ela ou a mim. Podem começar.

A garota morena lançou a ele um olhar ressentido por ter sido ignorada. Logo, as pessoas de branco estavam espalhadas por todo o local, montando mais barracas, instalando luzes e enfeitando a rua. Ao perceber que tudo corria bem, o garoto simplesmente sentou-se no chão, encostando as costas na parede de uma casa simplória.

"Que missão mais estúpida... Não vejo sentido em um Chunnin estar a cargo disso. Acho que é por causa da problemática. Mas por que diabos o Gaara tinha de mandá-la?".

Temari, que estivera calada até ali, resolveu se pôr em movimento. Estava impressionada com o modo que o outro falara. Fora surpreendente vê-lo em ação como comandante. Por algum motivo, queria provar que era melhor que ele naquilo, portanto se empenhou em dar ordens, sendo prontamente obedecida. Era um trabalho enfadonho, mas sabia por que estava ali. Gaara apenas queria a ajudar, dar uma oportunidade para que se vissem, agora que não tinha missões importantes. Sabia que logo se ausentaria por um longo tempo, em alguma missão de fato importante. Porém, de nada adiantara, por que ele... Ele estava a traindo! Com este pensamento, uma onda de raiva lambeu suas entranhas, provocando-lhe pensamentos irrefreáveis. Desde quando aquilo acontecia? Existiriam outras? Aquela morena mesmo... Era realmente bonita e sem dúvida parecia apaixonada por ele. Nesse momento, a razão voltou a ela na forma da voz de um garoto, aparentando a mesma idade que ela.

– Temari-sama? Desculpe-me, mas... Acha que esse enfeite deve ser colocado no teto ou na barraca? – ele disse, sua voz era suave e duvidosa. O que a assustou, porém, é que ele ostentava o mesmo olhar de fascínio que vira na outra garota, para Shikamaru. O que havia com o povo dali, afinal?

– Na barraca, certamente estará melhor. – respondeu quase automaticamente, sentindo algo em suas costas. Virou-se rapidamente, apenas para encontrar o olhar astuto de seu parceiro, fuzilando o seu olhar.

Então ele sentia ciúme, depois do que havia feito? Aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para se vingar. Temari olhou mais atentamente o garoto. Era também razoavelmente bonito, com os cabelos muito negros e os olhos de mesma cor. A pele esbranquiçada era manchada por algumas sardas que cobriam suas bochechas e nariz. Era bonito, de fato... Mas não era o Shikamaru. Desviou-se desse pensamento, ou não conseguiria fazer o que pretendia. Ela abriu o melhor sorriso que possuía, descaracterizando-se totalmente. De costas para o membro do clã Nara, ela colocou as mãos na cintura e disse, numa voz mais alta que o necessário:

– Ou melhor, confio em sua escolha. Um garoto como você parece ter bom gosto. – ela piscou discretamente, fazendo o jovem corar de leve sob as sardas – Virá à festa?

Pareceu que o olhar de Shikamaru em suas costas se intensificou. Ela estava jogando sujo, não parecendo em nada com a garota de sempre. Mas não se importava com aquilo agora, aquilo era apenas uma vingança, não faria nada demais.

– Uhum, obrigado, Temari-sama! – o sardento abriu um grande sorriso, o fascínio em seu olhar apenas se intensificava – Virei sim, com certeza... – ele hesitou por um instante, para depois acrescentar – Você certamente estará aqui, não?

– Claro que estarei... – começou um tanto rudemente, o que fez o outro se retrair. Controlou-se por um segundo e voltou a falar, mais docemente – Afinal, não perderia uma festa com pessoas tão interessantes, heh. Bem, agora volte ao trabalho, ou vão dizer que eu o estou privilegiando. – concluiu, com outro sorriso.

O garoto pareceu desanimar, porém, voltou ao trabalho, sem tirar os olhos da jounin. Aquilo a incomodava, mas era conseqüência de sua própria infantilidade. Outros olhos que não saíam de si eram os de Shikamaru, obviamente reprovadores.

E assim eles passaram a maior parte do dia, comandando e resolvendo os ocasionais problemas que apareciam. Os "fãs" de Shikamaru e Temari apareciam sempre que podiam para lhes pedir opiniões, as quais ambos davam de má vontade. Por fim, quando o Sol já estava em pino e a maior parte das barracas coloridas montadas, as pessoas se uniram novamente, esperando novas ordens.

Shikamaru se levantou, porém, Temari foi mais rápida. Já em pé, ela começou a falar a, ela começou a falar antes que ele sequer abrisse a boca:

adas, as pessoas se uniram novamente, esperando novas ordens. ntes que ele sequer abrisse a boca:

– Bem, fizeram um bom trabalho por hoje. Podem ir almoçar, estão dispensados! – disse e, com isso, a multidão se dispersou. Por último, estavam a garota de olhos azuis e o garoto sardento.

Shikamaru se irritou mais que o necessário, claramente descontava pelo ciúme que sentia, quando disparou em direção a ela:

– Garota, quem você acha que é? Sou eu quem comanda essa parte aqui. – sua voz estava controlada, mas seus olhos aparentavam uma irritação rara.

Aquilo foi um baque para a controladora do vento. Como ele ousava falar com ela daquela maneira, depois de tudo que ele fizera? A raiva voltou com intensidade dobrada, quando ela replicou acidamente:

– Ponha-se em seu lugar, idiota. Você não é ninguém para me dizer o que fazer. Eu comando tanto quanto você. E até melhor. Os funcionários gostaram muito de mim, como parece ter reparado. – lançou a ele um olhar sarcástico, devido aos vários sentidos de sua frase.

– Reparei o quanto se ofereceu para eles. Não devia atrasar seu trabalho por esse tipo de coisa. – o outro retrucou, já se acalmando. Agora, desejava não ter dito nada.

– Mesmo? Você parece saber bem disso, já que misturou muito bem seu trabalho com relações amorosas, não?

– Temari... Seja razoável! Precisamos conversar sobre isso.

– Eu não tenho nada a falar com você. É apenas um idiota. – ela cuspiu a palavra, com um desprezo renovado. Aquela palavra que antes era quase um apelido carinhoso, agora era novamente uma ofensa.

O garoto não iria mais ficar discutindo. Seria inútil e chato. Ele segurou os braços da garota e a trouxe gentilmente para mais perto, até que ficassem muito próximos. Shikamaru a encarou com firmeza, sua respiração calma resvalava na face alva da jovem. Quando falou, usou um tom de voz baixo e calmo:

– Agora escute. Temari, como pode pensar que eu iria a trair? Será que não demonstrei o que sinto por você?

Ela balançou a cabeça de leve, incapaz de desviar o olhar dele. Sua voz saiu bem mais baixa do que a garota pretendia:

– A questão é o que você sente por ela...

– Será que não entende? Feh... Como é problemática... Temari... – seu olhar se intensificou – Eu...

– Oeeeeeee! Shiiikaaamaruuu! – uma voz feminina e estridente cortou a fala do garoto, fazendo com que eles se separassem com o susto.

– I-Ino? O que está fazendo aqui? – disse Shikamaru, cansado, já prevendo o que viria a seguir.

– Eu vim trazer seu almoço! Algum problema? – a loira olhou para os dois, rapidamente compreendendo – Temari, eu não...

Mas naquele momento, Temari já voltara a si. Uma espécie de fúria gélida se instalou na garota, que disse com uma voz gelada:

– Não precisa dizer nada, eu já entendi. Não vou mais atrapalhar. Até mais, Nara e Yamanaka.

Após concluir sua fala, a garota disparou para cima de um telhado, correndo a toda velocidade que possuía, controlando-se para não destruir nada.

– Shikamaru, eu... Droga, essa garota é uma idiota! Nem ao menos pára para ouvir... – Ino dizia, enquanto cruzava os braços, mas Shikamaru não estava mais ouvindo. Fitava tristemente o lugar onde Temari antes estava.

A garota bufou de impaciência, dizendo num tom irritado:

– Se é tão importante, vá atrás dela! Não sei o que vê nessa garota...

– Dá um tempo, Ino! Eu não vou atrás dela. – carrancudo, ele virou as costas e se encaminhou para a saída dali, pensando em dormir o maior tempo que pudesse.

A loira estava frustrada. Por que os dois eram tão teimosos? Aquilo não passava de uma besteira... E ela temia por Gaara. Deu de ombros e largou o almoço ali mesmo. Com um último pensamento, ela também partiu dali.

"Pelo jeito... Sou em quem vai ter que arrumar as coisas! Não deve ser tão difícil assim...".

_Hey. õ/ Eu sei, podem me apedrejar, eu mereço. ;o;' Demorei DEMAIS para postar, mas espero que vocês ainda queiram ler. Mais conflitos entre nosso casal, Temari fazendo ciúme... Hoho, o que acontecerá no dia seguinte? Perdoem-me os erros, fiz na inspiração e às vezes eles passam desapercebidos. D:' _

_Obrigada a quem não desistiu da fic e quem comentou! E eu vou continuar sim, até o fim. _

_See ya' soon!_


	4. Capítulo 3 – Cansaço

**C**apítulo **T**rês - Cansaço

Temari já estava deitada fazia algum tempo, mirando cada pequena fissura no teto acima dela. Como podia ter se apaixonado por alguém tão idiota e, pior, infiel? O garoto era tão cheio de razão e se achava no direito de criticá-la! Até parece que não tinha nada entre a Yamanaka e ele.

"E, ainda por cima, aquela loira sem sal enganou meu irmão! Esses dois vão se arrepender quando Gaara souber de tudo!".

A cama do hotel em que estava era macia e fazia sua raiva vacilar. E se estivesse errada, afinal de contas? Mas como poderia, se os dois pareciam assim tão íntimos? Ele diria algo se fosse inocente, sem dúvida alguma. A loira rolou entre os lençóis, até ficar com a barriga para baixo e afundar a cabeça no travesseiro alvo. A lua já se fazia alta no céu e ela imaginou que horas seriam. Precisava dormir e estar bem para, no dia seguinte, encarar seu companheiro com a frieza que merecia.

"Mas é tão difícil... Quando ele se aproximou de mim, perdi o controle. Que droga, aquele moleque vai me pagar por tudo isso!"

A kunoichi fechou seus olhos e permaneceu imóvel até adormecer. A camisola que usava era fina e o vento fresco de Konoha a fez se aprumar nos lençóis. Que falta fazia o corpo de seu amante sobre o seu.

/

"Que saco! Como é que eu vou resolver toda essa situação? Aquela garota é muito problemática! Por que eu a trairia, afinal de contas? Se comecei isso tudo, é porque eu tenho certeza do que sinto."

Shikamaru sentia as pálpebras pesadas, mas não conseguia adormecer. Sua mãe o estranhara hoje, pois ele falara menos que o normal e praticamente não tocara na comida. Seu pai, vendo a expressão desolada do filho, imaginou que se tratasse de mulher. Essas eram as criaturas mais complicadas da Terra, na opinião de Shikaku.

- Oe, Shikamaru. – o pai do garoto dera três batidas rápidas no portal de madeira, buscando permissão para adentrar no quarto – Sua mãe me mandou conversar com você. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – sem esperar resposta, o homem entrou no quarto e se sentou na beirada da estreita cama.

O quarto do Chuunin era bagunçado e simples, possuindo um tabuleiro de seu jogo favorito ao canto, além de um pequeno armário recostado na parede. O despertador jazia esquecido no chão, provavelmente sem baterias.

- Sabe, filho, eu entendo. Ficar sem mulher na sua idade é uma coisa difícil! Já pensou em arrumar uma namorada? Posso te dar ótimos conselhos! – Shikaku colocou a mão sobre o braço do filho, sabendo que esse apenas fingia dormir para evitar uma conversa "problemática".

- Do que está falando, velho? – contrariado, ele respondeu, apenas para poder ficar em paz de novo – Eu não tenho problema algum.

- Mas sua mãe me mandou conversar com você! Então faça o favor de contar logo o que aconteceu, eu quero dormir. Senão ela vai chiar até eu te forçar a falar. – o homem suspirou. Sua mulher era muito mandona!

- Yare, yare... – Shikamaru suspirou também, já conhecendo o temperamento da mãe – Lembra da garota de Suna, a loira? Nós meio que estávamos juntos. – o shinobi tentou revelar o que acontecera com o menor número de palavras possíveis – Aí ela me viu com a Ino, ficou com ciúme e não me deixa explicar nada. Ela é muito problemática. – acrescentou, mais para si que para o pai.

- Hmm... Típico. As mulheres são assim mesmo. Você tem que as fazer entender o quanto as ama... Não importa o que diga ou faça; o menor motivo e boom! Uma briga eclode. Vejo que puxou seu pai, gostando de uma mulher temperamental. – Shikaku sorria, sentindo um pouco de pena do filho. Era difícil lidar com uma situação dessas – Agora, vai ter que esperar ela se acalmar e, então, aproximar-se e mostrar que a garota estava errada. Não ache que vai ser fácil!

- Certo, certo. Agora vai dormir e me deixa em paz, velho. Tenho certeza que a mãe está escutando tudo na porta.

- E estou mesmo! Eu me preocupo com meu filho! – Yoshino apareceu no portal, segurando um pano de prato e a expressão parecendo preocupada – Converse com a garota, Shikamaru. Não quero vê-lo assim. E Shikaku... O que estava dizendo sobre eu ser temperamental? Vamos ter uma conversinha depois! – a mulher o fuzilou com o olhar, para depois dizer – Agora deixe o menino em paz e vamos dormir.

- Yosh. Não se preocupe, Shikamaru. Senão der certo com essa, tem várias por aí. – ele se levantou e se aproximou de Yoshino, logo soltando um sonoro "ai!"; sem dúvidas, a mãe do garoto acotovelara o marido.

"Yare, yare... Como esses dois são problemáticos! Vivem brigando... O que me lembra alguém...".

Shikamaru deixou que o sono da conversa com o pai o guiasse, fechando os olhos e dormindo de uma vez.

/

O Sol amanhecera muito quente na Vila da Folha. Para os nativos, o dia estava abafado demais e todos pareciam preferir ficar em casa; Temari, no entanto, enfrentava temperaturas muito mais elevadas no Deserto e não teve problema algum. Tomou um rápido banho - deixando que a água lavasse todas as suas preocupações - e colocou um traje mais leve. Era um vestido rosado, parecido com o que usava quando mais nova: sem mangas e muito curto. Seus cabelos estavam presos em quatro maria-chiquinhas e a bandana reluzia na testa. O leque, como sempre, jazia em suas costas.

"Yosh. Mais um dia preparando essa maldita festa. O que será de hoje?".

Seus pensamentos logo foram para Shikamaru, fazendo-a temer ainda mais sair de casa. Respirou fundo e se concentrou, prometendo a si mesma que não perderia seu tempo com ofensas a ele.

Quando chegou ao local do dia anterior, viu a aglomeração de jovens já formada. Que estranho... Será que haviam adiantado? Uma sensação perturbadora a correu, como se alguém a observasse. E não deu outra. Ao olhar para a massa esbranquiçada, viu que o jovem moreno do dia anterior a mirava com adoração. Pela sua expressão, ela notou que o garoto só estava a aguardando chegar. Suspirou lentamente, impacientando-se consigo mesma. Por que diabos fora dar em cima daquele moleque?

- Yare, yare, finalmente você chegou. – uma voz se destacou, vinda de trás da multidão. Pelo jeito, Shikamaru já começara a dar ordens sem ela.

- É, cheguei. Por que não me avisou que adiantariam? – sua voz era fria e cortante como o vento; a loira não conseguia vê-lo.

- Porque você só me auxilia, então, não precisa estar o tempo todo aqui. – o tom do garoto foi igual. Ele prometera a si mesmo ser paciente, mas aquele jeito arrogante estava dando em seus nervos – Agora, vocês, continuem de onde pararam ontem. Já sabem o que fazer se tiverem dúvidas. – comandou e a massa se desfez, expondo o corpo do garoto.

Shikamaru tinha as mãos nos bolsos, a coluna curvada e o olhar muito cansado, de quem não dormira direito por toda a noite. Acordara cedo demais, preocupado, e resolvera adiantar o serviço para acabar logo com ele.

- Vamos conversar, garota. – o Chuunin tinha o olhar severo e decidido apontado diretamente para os olhos de Temari. Iria ser firme dessa vez e ela iria escutá-lo – Se negar prenderei seu corpo com o Kage Mane no Jutsu.

- E o que diabos você teria para me dizer? Vai me contar que resolveu casar com a porquinha? – não conseguia controlar seu gênio! Era impossível não se irritar com aquela calma do garoto.

- Cale a boca por um instante. – Shikamaru andou rapidamente até onde estava Temari e segurou-a pelo punho, sem força, trazendo-a para a sombra segura de um beco próximo dali. Era verdade que estava mais irritadiço que o normal pela falta de sono e não teria paciência para joguinhos.

O beco era vazio e ficava entre duas altas casas de madeira. Estava muito escuro e silencioso ali, o calor parecia amenizado pelo clima pesado entre os dois amantes. Shikamaru soltou Temari e a encostou na parede, os braços nas laterais do rosto dela a impediam de fugir. Seu olhar era penetrante e parecia honesto.

- Escute bem, eu não vou falar de novo. Não tenho nada, nem nunca tive, com a Ino. Ela estava com saudade do seu irmão e eu estava apenas a consolando porque sou seu amigo. Então pare de ser problemática e aceite isso... – seu tom se tornou mais urgente – Eu... Sinto sua falta. – admitiu, um leve tom rubro cobria suas bochechas – É um saco perder o pouco tempo que temos com brigas sem sentido. – o jovem se aproximou mais, roçando os lábios nos da garota. Não conseguia segurar o impulso de tocá-la depois de tanto tempo.

- Espera que eu aceite tudo isso? Simplesmente acredite nas suas desculpas? Eu... – a jovem teve de engolir o orgulho ao sentir os lábios formigarem sob os dele – Também sinto sua falta. – estava começando a perder o foco, a mente se nublando ao perceber a respiração quente e suave de Shikamaru tão perto da sua.

- É o que mais quero agora. Vamos, Temari... – ele praticamente nunca dizia o nome da garota e aquilo soou estranho aos ouvidos dessa – Você sabe a besteira que é tudo isso... – Shikamaru mordeu o lábio inferior da jovem, soltando-o logo em seguida. Ela tinha um gosto maravilhoso e ele apenas esperava uma iniciativa dela para beijá-la.

- M-m... – ela ainda tentou articular, mas seu cérebro parecia sob o efeito de drogas. Fechou os olhos e acabou por se entregar ao jovem, os lábios se abrindo e permitindo a passagem da língua dele. Passou os braços em torno do pescoço do Chuunin, agora o puxando ainda mais para si, no local apertado.

- Caham... – uma voz masculina e debochada cortou o espaço – Então é nisso que estão trabalhando, Temari? – Kankurou apareceu no beco, um sorriso maldoso brincando nos lábios – O Gaara vai AMAR saber disso, não acha, irmãzinha? – o sorriso se ampliou em suas faces pintadas, mostrando o quanto ele se divertia com a situação.

- K-kankurou? – as costas de Temari se endireitaram rapidamente e ela soltou Shikamaru, empurrando-o para que o jovem a soltasse. Seu coração saltava no peito e as faces haviam corado – Você não vai dizer nada ao Gaara! – rosnou – Senão conto para ele do dia em que levou uma garota e dormiu com ela na cama dele. – um sorriso triunfante brincou nos lábios da loira; quase havia vomitado com os barulhos que ouvira naquela maldita noite. A cama de Gaara era a maior da casa.

Shikamaru arregalou os olhos, apenas observando a briga dos irmãos. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e soltou um fraco suspiro.

"Merda, logo agora que íamos nos reconciliar...".

- Ora, sua... – Kankurou apertou os olhos, raivoso – Tsh, certo. Faça o que achar melhor, mas senão estiver tudo perfeito, vou avisar a Godaime do porquê. – falou com arrogância e se virou, saindo dali rapidamente. A imagem da irmã beijando alguém tão apaixonadamente lhe dava náuseas.

- O que diabos ele veio fazer aqui, afinal? – ela suspirou, irritada – E você? Por que não disse nada? – virou-se para Shikamaru, tendo as mãos na cintura e o olhar duro.

- Ora, você pareceu se virar muito bem sozinha. – ele sorriu sarcasticamente – Belo relacionamento, o de vocês dois. – colocou o queixo de Temari entre seu indicador e polegar, puxando-o para si.

- Você acha mesmo que isso mudou alguma coisa? – a loura deu um leve tapa na mão de Shikamaru, afastando-o de si – Eu ainda não acredito em você. – com um muxoxo de impaciência, ela se virou e saiu pisando firme, rumando para seu hotel.

- Feh! Qual é o problema dessa garota? – enfezado, Shikamaru decidiu que não mais correria atrás dela. Se queria ser estúpida, que fosse sozinha. Caminhando lentamente e mais curvado que nunca, o moreno rumava para sua casa, praguejando para si mesmo enquanto o sol caía às suas costas. Ele estava cansado... Cansado demais.

_Booom, como eu não posto há um milhão de anos, nem sei se alguém vai ler. Nem vou prometer que vou continuar, estou tentando passar no Vestibular. É f*da, viu? Mas está aí um novo e breve capítulo. Eu amo demais esse casal e se o Kishimoto não os fizer ficar juntos até o fim do mangá, sangue será derramado. èé Reviews são sempre ótimas, para quem puder. _

_See ya' soon..._

_o/ _


End file.
